


Лучший день в ее жизни

by maruon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruon/pseuds/maruon





	Лучший день в ее жизни

В этом жестоком мире ты должен выживать любыми способами. Так считала Рин, и выбрала самый простой - стать вором. Пару раз в неделю она проникала в элитный район, где ленивые богачи плохо следили за тем, что и где у них стоит. Обменяв утащенное на золотишко и еду, относила часть знакомым семьям, и потому всегда воображала себя эдакой непонятой героиней. Природная ловкость сделала ее легендой в определенных кругах - и головной болью для стражей. Иногда они оказывались действительно близко, но Рин, сверкнув улыбкой, отдавала им честь и скрывалась в ближайших кустах. Когда она забиралась на дерево, уже опытные стражники понимали, что дальше погоня смысла не имеет.

Жизнь Хошизоры Рин была очень даже неплоха и лишена определенных забот и проблем.

Однажды она решила пойти в ту часть города, где мало, кого знала (хотя о ней там и были наслышаны) и никогда не воровала. Погоня за новыми ощущениями, если хотите. На глаза ей попался аккуратный домик, стоявший чуть в отдалении; под окнами были посажены цветы, все было ярко и приятно пахло. В таких вот домах обычно было много серебра и не очень много золота. Словом, ничего такого; она возьмет минимум лишнего.

Побегав вокруг и решив, что дома никого нет, Рин выбрала себе окно на втором этаже, опрометчиво оставленное открытым, и отточенными движениями принялась забираться по стене. То, что произошло дальше...Никому никогда не рассказывалось в деталях. Начало истории опускалось, потому что начиналось...не слишком радужно. То ли дело было в том, что Рин слишком расслабилась, то ли в том, что ее тело наконец научилось уставать, просто не в самых подходящий момент; любом случае, уже на подоконнике она упала, зацепившись за него левой ногой. Мало того, что она задела какую-то вазу, разбив ее; Рин поняла, что не может двигать предательской левой ногой. Словом, фортуна решила от любимицы отвернуться. Нужно было слушать ту фиолетоволосую гадалку, подумала Рин, когда услышала осторожные приближающиеся шаги. Тот, кто шел по коридору, явно боялся больше той, кто сидел в комнате.

\- Не двигайтесь с места!!

Рин почему-то подняла руки, когда в комнату ворвалась девушка, размахивающая перед собой половником; очки за круглыми стеклами очков были зажмурены.

\- Не делайте ничего подозрительного, и, и м-мы обойдемся без жертв!

Она до сих пор не открыла глаза, но инстинктивно Рин понимала, что, когда это произойдет, случится что-то опасное.

\- Поверь мне, я бы с удовольствием с места двинулась, но, боюсь, у нас уже есть жертва.

\- Ч-что?..

Хозяйка дома наконец решилась открыть глаза, и тут же испуганно вскрикнула. Отбросив половник, она подбежала к Рин и нависла над вывихнутой ногой.

\- Какой кошмар! Не двигайтесь, пожалуйста.

Эта резкая смена атмосферы позабавила бы Рин, если бы ее мысли не были заняты лицом незнакомки. Ей показалось, она никогда в жизни не видела никого такого же красивого. Для ловкой Рин восхититься неуклюжей девчушкой - просто смех, и все же сердце ее было ранено. Впрочем, Рин была уверена - это лишь моментно, и-

Зеленое сияние окутало ее ногу; стало тепло и уютно, словно ее укрыли мягким пледом. Лицо хозяйки дома стало очень серьезным, и через несколько мгновений боль из ноги Рин полностью исчезла.

Это было последней каплей. Рин схватила незнакомку за ее волшебные руки и приблизилась к лицу, почувствовав на своем ее сбивчивое дыхание.

\- Выходи за меня.

\- Ч-ч-ч-что?! П-помогите мне, кто-нибудь!!

Поняв свою ошибку, Рин быстро отпрыгнула, оказавшись на злосчастном подоконнике.

\- Тогда, скажи мне свое имя!

\- Ханае, - она немного успокоилась, но на ресницах блестели слезы. - А, а ва...тебя?

\- Рин! Послушай, ты же не против, если я, эм, приду к тебе снова?

Лицо Ханае покраснело, и Рин почти схватилась за сердце.

\- Только не через окно...

\- Тогда жди меня вечером! Я приду с самым красивым букетом, что ты можешь представить!

С этими словами она спрыгнула на землю и скрылась, оставив Ханае обдумывать случившееся. Ханае устало вздохнула. Хорошо, конечно, что воровство удалось предотвратить, но, кажется, впереди ее ждали испытания потяжелее. Впрочем, смущенно улыбнулась она, не то, чтобы ей это было неприятно.


End file.
